Survival & Love
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: We see the team trying to rescure Garcia. Derek blaming himself for not seeing any thing amiss and Garcia struggling for survival.
1. The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

As they were heading out of the BAU building after another long day of fighting to protect people Penelope smiled and said "See you tomorrow my Chocolate sin." To Derek whom she had been incredibly smitten by for the past several years. He been the very first one who had made her feel comfortable. So naturally over the years she had grown close enough to him to have gone out to eat with him several as a friendly gesture.

Chuckling he said "You say the sweetest things Babygirl." Going over to her he gave her hug and then headed towards his jeep. Getting in he pulled out and drove off to his little single bedroom apartment not noticing that there was a figure in the shadows.

Watching Morgan drive off Penelope walked down the long row of empty spaces towards her beat up trusty civic. As she went to unlock it she heard a noise and turned around. Looking around she shrugged and turned to get into her car to have everything go black on her. Dropping like a lump of coal she felt like she was falling into a black hole.

With a wide smile The Culprit known to his friends as Stinger grabbed his prize and stuffed her into the backseat of the beat up Honda civic. After shoving her into the backseat he bound her wrists , taped her mouth shut and blind folded her. Closing the back door he got in behind the wheel and started it up. He couldn't believe his luck. When he had scoped out the computer's whizzes work place his first plan hadn't been to kidnaps her. Hell just because he had known her in high school didn't mean she had particularly known him. No he had been the weird one high school. But now, now she would know him.

As he drove to his apartment Derek sighed he had grown quite fond of Garcia over the years. Out of everyone in FBI: BAU field Penelope had been the most the most caring. He had been amazed at how well she handled being such a computer whiz but know admitting he had fallen in love with the woman where along the road. Driving though he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. he didn't know what it was but there had been a very unsecured feeling back in the parking garage. Stopping at a light he he hit his blinker and decided he would go back to check things. When the light turned he flipped around and headed back. As he reached the BAU garage though he saw Garcia's little beat up Honda civic speeding towards the exit. Looking closely he saw that it wasn't Penelope driving it was. Looking in the backseat as it passed he saw Garcia blind folded and mouth taped. Looking ahead he saw her purse on the ground. Going into the garage he went to where her purse was and pulled out his phone.

Coming back around she groaned. It felt like her head had been smashed around. Opening her eyes she began to panic. She knew she was moving but something told her that she wasn't heading to where she lived. Trying to raise her hands she hissed as a sharp pain went into her wrists and realized that they were bound. That was she also realized that her mouth was taped and she couldn't speak. Trying to calm down and think rationally she tried to remember what had happened the that she had been shot.

Looking into the rear-view mirror Mark Lantel A.K.A. Stinger smirked and said "Ah so finally computer whiz Garcia rejoins us. I bet your wondering who I am. Well let me tell you. I am Mark Lantel." He watched her for any reaction and then continued "I was the who asked to prom in our senior year of high school but you snubbed me off. I was never any good for you."

After pulling out his phone and quickly dialed JJ's number first. Waiting on her to answer he looked about for clues.


	2. The Call

**The Call**

JJ had just gotten her son to sleep and was about to call it a night when she heard her phone ringing in the next. Going in there she picked it and said "Garcia, get some rest." Garcia had been with the unit for nine years and everyone really got along with the unit computer whiz.

Standing there Morgan said "It's Morgan, JJ. We have a very serious problem." Running a flustered hand through his hair Morgan thought to himself _if only i had stayed a little longer this wouldn't have happened._

Hearing Morgan's voice JJ said "Ok. What is it?" She had expected him to be at home already and resting after their latest case.

Sighing he said "Penelope was just taken against her will right out of the BAU parking garage. JJ this guy looked rough." He was trying to hid his concern and fear. He hadn't admitted to anyone that he loved Penelope although he did joke about it from time to time. But he had never really stated it right out.

Hearing Morgan say that Garcia had been taken had unnerved her. Since her time at the BAU Garcia had already been shot which in the end of that whole fiasco had been a time where everyone had blamed themselves but none more then Morgan. Looking at her husband William who had just walked in the house she said "I will be there shortly." Hanging up she called Hotchner and told him what had happened. He had said that if she needed to go then he and Henry would be ok. She nodded gave him a kiss and said " I love you both very much." Kissing her husband she quickly grabbed her purse and left. On her way out she dialed up Hotchner and waited for him to answer.

Standing there in the middle of the BAU parking garage Derek was figuratively kicking his ass and kicking it hard . He kept thinking to himself _I should have stayed. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened._ Shaking himself from thinking about the what if's and getting down to business. Cataloging what he had seen of the guy and making a mental note.

Laying bed next to his boyfriend Isaac, Hotch had been nearly asleep. But tonight for some reason he couldn't get his thoughts to tune down. So he laid there looking up at the ceiling as he heard his phone ring. Reaching for it he said "Yeah Hotch."

With a sigh as she got into her Lexus JJ said "Hotch. We have a serious case. and this time it has to do with Garcia. Morgan called and told me she had been kidnapped." Starting up her Lexus and throwing her purse and files into the passenger side seat and pulling out.

Sitting up and nearly upsetting Isaac's rest Hotch said "Call everyone else. I will be there in fifteen minutes." Disconnecting the call he looked over his boyfriend and and lightly shook him awake.

Coming awake and blearily looking at Hotch he asked "What is it babe?" on a sigh.

Hotch said "I have to go. I am sorry. One of my team members is having problems." Leaning over he kissed Isaac on the lips softly and slid out of bed.

With a sigh JJ dialed up Rossi and waited for him to answer.

having stayed up late with his new wife E'lisia he grabbed his phone as soon as he heard it go off. Answering he said "Agent Rossi."

Hearing Rossi's voice JJ said "Rossi, we need you. Garcia was kidnapped. And if you ask me Morgan is kicking himself."

Hearing what JJ had said he replied "I will pick Reid up." Hanging up on JJ instead of calling Reid first though he called Jason Gideon. Even though the guy was no longer on the team Rossi had managed to stay in touch with him. Waiting for an answer he looked at E'lisia and said "Darling, I have to go in." Kissing her grabbed his things and headed out to his pick up.

Rolling over in bed unable to sleep Gideon picked up his phone and without looking at the screen he said "Gideon."

Hearing the voice of his former partner Rossi said "We are going to need you. One of our own was kidnapped. Will you help us?"

After the last troubling case he had worked on with the Bureau he decided to retire. But hearing a strain in the voice of Rossi propelled him and he asked "Who?'

Telling Gideon about JJ's call and who it was that had been Kidnapped Rossi sighed and said "Gideon, it has already been rough on her. Garcia hasn't been the same since you found her after she had been shot."

Remembering that day very well Gideon said "I will meet you at the Bureau"

Stopping at a light Rossi replied "See you there." Quickly calling Reid he started to drive again.

Reaching for his phone after waking up he Reid answered sleepily "Yeah." Closing his eyes again.

Hearing the sleep in Reid's voice he sighed and said "Wake up. I am in front of you apartment. Garcia was kidnapped and everyone is needed."

Sitting bolt up right Reid nearly fell off the bed and sucked in a breath as he over corrected his balance hitting his elbow. Answering groggily "I will be ten in ten minutes." Getting up and dressing verily quickly finding his satchel he was out of his apartment in less then six minutes.

As she reached the Bureau JJ had called everyone she could think of including most of the the former. Reaching the parking garage she turned and hit the breaks when she saw that there was a slew of federal agents. Most of them she recognize. Driving into the garage she found an unoccupied space, parked and got out.


	3. The Briefing

**The Briefing**

As he looked up from thew spot he had been staring at for God knows how long Derek noticed that there were agents showing up. Many of them he recognized some he didn't. Shrugging his shoulders uneasily he knelled down to study the same spot again. Getting caught up in the moment of his own self reprimendations he didn't notice someone had joined him until the third time his name was said.

Having arrived at the Bureau Gideon accessed the surroundings. Seeing everyone there was a shocked. He had known that the FBI was big but as he looked around for Morgan he noticed that this was going to be a true man hunt. Finally spotting the younger agent kneeling he went over to him and said "What's up?" Not getting a response he said "Morgan?" Still not getting a response he knelled down next to the agent and said "Special Agent Derek Morgan. I declare that you answer me when I speak to you." With an air of authority that he hadn't realized he still had.

Being shook out of his thoughts by the use of his full title he looked up and saw that It was Gideon who had been trying to get his attention. Unapologetically he said "What do you want?" He wasn't in the best of spirits to be talking anyone. And considering he was kicking himself in the ass for not taking a better look around before he had left he felt like screaming at the tops of his lungs.

Bending down on his haunches he Gideon said "It isn't your fault Morgan. We will find her."

As everyone finished showing up Hotch had called them to attention. Waiting to have everyone's attention he said "Time is of the essence people." Giving all the teams a briefing he called on Derek saying "Morgan, if you will please."

Looking up at the people Morgan cleared his throat and and said "The UnSub has a scar over his right eye that ends at his upper lip. Ponytail length hair and dark blue eyes. Hew was last seen driving a baby blue 1989 Honda Civic License plate number CJH-9120. One of our own in the back seat." Shaking with emotion he was finding it harder to control the rage in his voice.

Listening to Morgan talk about the Unsub Agent Callahan looked at Agent Gideon and raised a brow. She had just had a baby but she had been contacted by JJ she had agreed to help out. As she took what Morgan said and wrote it down she watched his facial expressions and saw something else besides the normal expressions.

As they listened to Morgan give the briefing Hotch and JJ watched him closely. They had known for a while the Garcia and Morgan were close. But hearing Morgan they were beginning to realize that he was hiding his true feelings for Garcia.

Taking notations of what Morgan was telling everyone Reid watched his colleague closely. Everyone was beginning to see that this was going to be a case that meant something to everyone but most importantly meant something to Morgan.


	4. The Regroup

**Regrouping**

After Morgan finished giving the brief Hotch said "Team, we need to regroup before we all go out there half cocked."Looking at Morgan he said "Morgan, we can wait while you gather your thoughts."

looking at Hotch he said in a low voice "Now. We do this now." Hearing the roughness in his own voice he knew they were going to worried about him but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to find Penelope and know that she was safe. He swore up and down that if anything happened to her he would personally kill the guy who kid napped her.

Looking at him Elle felt a chill go down her back. In fact whoever had Garcia was in for a whole hell of a lot of pissed off Morgan.

Gideon looked at Morgan sharply and said "Dont get your head blown off Morgan. It would be nice if we had you there when get Garcia."

Everyone nodded and backed up what Gideon was saying.

Taking a deep breathe Morgan nodded and said "I wont. I want to find Garcia probably more then any one else does." He wasn't in to saying his reasons why he wanted to find Garcia so bad. But he had a small feeling that some of the others already knew. Unfortunately no one really truly knew his true feelings for Garcia because over the years he had grown good at hiding his feelings for anything. He also knew that showing emotions when in this field off of work was dangerous and could ultimately get someone killed.

As Hotch nodded he said "We need to come up with a game plan everyone. Penelope has been a very important part of this team for years." Looking at Morgan Hotch hoped he could keep it together. Something about how Morgan was acting was out of norm. Usually Morgan was calm and collected. But now he was completely on edge and looked close to losing his mind.


End file.
